It is known to provide a trunk or large suitcase with a pair of wheels at one end and with a handle at the other end so that the trunk can be drawn along easily, or trundled on the wheels. In some instances it has been known to provide a trunk of this kind with wheels which fold up into the trunk when not is use. It is also known to provide upstanding lugs at the wheeled end of the trunk so that other baggage can be placed on top of the trunk.
In all of the known devices of this kind however, the wheeled trunk has been relatively large and the additional baggage has always been carried on top of the trunk itself. This has several disadvantages, namely that the wheeled trunk cannot be easily carried when not in use as a trolley and that the amount of additional luggage that can be transported is very limited.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages by providing a relatively small case with a wheeled framework which can be used as a trolley to carry a substantial amount of additional baggage.